The present invention relates to a novel steering mechanism for a boat.
Boats such as sail boats are often difficult to maneuver unless they are heavily ballasted. Unfortunately, ballasting also slows the speed of such a vessel and causes the steering of the boat to become sluggish. On the other hand, high profile boats with reduced ballast although quite agile, are often difficult to steer in moderate winds since the high freeboard side of the hull acts as a sail which tends to push the boat off course. Moreover, present boat designs permit excessive pitching in moderate seas.
A boat steering mechanism which solves many of the above identified problems found in the prior art would be a great advance in marine industry.